Pokémon: Pokéhumans and the Legendary Wingachu
by V-Fanfics
Summary: Ash is now 13, and he has been dubbed as the world's most famous Pokémon Master. Later in his adventures, he meets a less well known legendary Pokémon that resembles a Pikachu very similarly. It has the amazing power of turning into a human-like Pokémon called a Pokéhuman. Join Ash and his friends on a journey he'll never forget, with lots of new experiences. Rated T for cursing.
1. Prologue: The Legend Begins

**Hi! As I am writing this, I am also writing another fanfic called "Four Swords Plus: Elements and Prophecies", so you should also go check it out if you have any time. This I also wrote ahead of time, but it starts much better than Four Swords.**

**Anyway, I won't be updating this one as much as the other one(s) that I am working on. So, bear with me. Enjoy this new story that I came up with when I was daydreaming in the middle of class because our school is a complete joke!**

* * *

_Prologue: The Legend Begins_

* * *

Quick footsteps could be heard over the pitter patter of the pouring rain if one got close enough to its owner. Its path quickly changed as angry wild spearow got close to it. The small yellow mouse like creature made sharp turns and quick sprints to a safe spot from the harsh weather and its attackers.

The small Pokémon found a tree as it was running, it's blue eyes scanning the tree for any wild pokémon that could be hiding in the tree. When not a single pokemon was found, it climbed into a large hole in its trunk and shut it with a few fallen leaves it picked up.

The small Pokémon put its ear close to the leaves covering the opening to her newly created hideaway. All she could hear was the loud noise of rain pouring from the skies and the crashing of thunder hitting the ground. The poor pokemon rested its head, sighing in relief.

When it noticed a small light hitting its naturally carved tail, she looked up to where it was coming from. It was a tiny hole in the tree trunk, and all it could see through the hole was the moon. The pokemon swore it could see a face...

The face of her previous trainer looking down at her disapprovingly.

This image made the Pokémon cry again, the fifth time today. Its perfect oceanic blue eyes glistened and the pokemon's vision blurred from the forming tears. Soon enough, the tears begin to run down the sad pokemon's cheeks. The same cheeks that had stored so much electricity for power. Yes, those same red cheeks that shocked any opponent to an instant KO.

The poor Pokémon laid down on the soft mud, trying to get comfortable. It hadn't slept until now, and whenever it tried a wild pokemon or multiple wild pokemon would chase after it for entering their territory. Its weary eyes began to flutter shut softly, letting it enter the world of her own subconscious.

Once its eyes shut, there was no return to its consciousness until the break of dawn or maybe later. The pouring of rain slowly softened, and the thunder had no longer crashed. All that was heard were the sounds of Pokémon's music and the soft sounds drizzling rain.

* * *

**Wow, the prologue was short. Sorry about that.**

**Anyways, what happened to this poor, abandoned Pokémon? Why was it abandoned? Why is it being chased by other Pokémon? Find out in the next chapter, which I will be so kind as to post today!**

**So, for now, I must bid you adieu!**

**~V-fanfics**


	2. Chapter 1: Just A Regular Morning?

**Hi again! V-fanfics here! Back with chapter 1 of the Pokemon fanfic! Please enjoy, and once again, bear with me. I may be updating this one only once a week, since it isn't higher on my priority list.**

**Without further ado, let this chapter begin!**

* * *

_Chapter 1: Just A Regular Morning?_

* * *

"Rise and shine, Ash! They're here!"

Ash rolled in his bed, obviously not wanting to get up. He was dreaming of beating his rival since his start of the pokemon journey; Gary Oak. He groaned, turning again. He eventually mumbled almost inaudibly, "Keep it down, okay? I'm trying to sleep..."

"PIKA, CHUUUUU!"

"AAHHHHH!" Ash shouted in pain. His closest partner, Pikachu, gave him the usual wake-up-right-now-for-breakfast-or-some-other-impo rtant-thing thunderbolt. Pikachu stopped his little routine at the sound of his master's pained shout, hoping he didn't overdo it, or his master. Regardless, Pikachu just stood there and smiled, waiting for his master to get up from his bed.

"Man, Pikachu. I guess that training we did yesterday really paid off, huh?" Ash said, getting up from his bed and getting his new favorite clothing on. Instead of the usual red cap, he had a blue one this time. It did have the usual pokeball sign on it, but in red. His jacket was a pure white, while his shirt was a bright, ruby red, just like Pikachu's cheeks. His shoes and jeans weren't replaced, but they sure were new and pretty comfy.

Ash has been traveling for at least three years now, which makes him the teen age of 13 years. His partner Pikachu hasn't changed personality wise, and neither has Ash. However, they both got extremely strong over the course of those years. They got so strong, they challenged the leagues again to win, and that is exactly what happened. He got every single league that he lost and won them with first place. He had even reached his desired title of Pokemon master!

Now Ash is in a brand new region with some old friends from Unova. Iris and Cilan had met in this same region; the Romagian region. Also known as the "Region of Regions." It had pokemon from every other region, except for a select few. Today, his old friends Dawn, Misty, May, Max, and Brock are back to greet him and see him again.

"Ash! What's taking you so long?" Iris shouted, knocking on Ash's door. "They're all waiting for you!"

"Coming!" Ash replied, getting Pikachu on his shoulder and heading out the door. He and his Pikachu smiled when they saw their old friends again. It was obvious that they had significantly grown, both physically and mentally.

"Gosh, it's so good to see you guys again!" Ash said, walking over to them to chat. He wanted to tell them about his recent achievements in the previous pokemon leagues.

"Ash!" Misty, May, and Dawn shouted simultaneously. They leaped on him for hugs, and Ash fell backward. Pikachu chucked, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Nice to see you again, Ash." Brock said, eating some of Cilan's gourmet breakfast.

"It is nice to see you guys again. I can't wait to tell you everything about my journey!" Ash replied, getting back up and letting Pikachu climb up his back.

"So, Ash, how hard have you been training?" Dawn said, sipping some coffee hand grounded by Cilan.

"Pikachu and I recently trained on his electric attacks. They're getting much stronger with very little effort! It's awesome!" Ash answered, petting his partner. Pikachu smiled, saying his normal "Pikachu!" as he always did whenever Ash or anyone pet him.

"I wanna battle you, Ash!" Misty said, pulling out a pokeball and pressing the small button in the center,

"You do? Okay then, you versus me! I wanna see what pokemon you caught while I was traveling!" Ash replied, with Pikachu agreeing.

~Outside of the cabin~

"This is a battle between Ash and Misty! This is a one on one battle, no items allowed and no substitutions allowed! Begin!" Cilan announced, beginning the battle.

"Azumarill! I choose you!" Misty threw her pokéball, releasing Azumarill.

"Lets do this, Pikachu!" Ash told his partner, gesturing for the battlefield. Pikachu nodded, stepping into the battlefield.

"I'll go first! Azumarill, hydro pump, lets go!" Misty ordered, pointing to Ash's Pikachu.

"Azu!" Misty's Azumarill said, using the powerful move.

"Dodge it, Pikachu!" Ash ordered, hoping that Pikachu would get away in time.

"Pika!" Pikachu said, dodging the attack by jumping high.

"Now, use Thunderbolt on Azumarill!" Ash ordered, pointing in Azumarill's general direction.

"Pika, CHUUUU!" Pikachu said as it unleashed one of its most powerful moves.

"Azu!" Azumarill said as it swiftly dodged the attack by a hair.

The battle went on, with dodges and powerful attacks. However, Iris's Axew became bored of the battle quickly.

"Axew..." Axew said as it walked off from the battle. It waddled over to a nearby tree with a bright, huge, red, juicy looking apple.

"Ax..." Axew muttered, gazing in amazement at the beautiful fruit. He began to climb the tree carefully, trying not to fall. Once he got up, he saw the apple close up. It looked better than from a distance.

"Axew!" Axew pulled the apple from the branch. He sat down, opening his mouth in preparation for a small snack. Instead of biting on a nice, juicy apple, Axew bit on its own lip.

"AXEW!" Axew cried, putting his small claws over his lips. Tears formed on the sides of his eyes when he made out a small form in front of him.

"...Ax?" He said, confused. He approached the silhouette, but when he got too close, the figure appeared started.

"_I'm not gonna hurt you!_" Axew said in it's own language. The figure appeared less startled, but when Axew got closer, it ran off to where Ash and Misty were battling.

"_Wait! Don't go there!_" Axew pleaded, running after the strange figure.

"Azu..." Azumarill said, falling and becoming unable to battle.

"Azumarill is unable to battle! The winner is Ash!" Cilan announced, pointing in Ash's direction.

"Yeah! Nice job Pikachu!" Ash said, hugging Pikachu tightly.

"Pika!...Pi?" Pikachu said, hearing something strange. He looked to the side and his eyes widened.

"What is it, Pikachu?" Ash asked, looking in the same direction Pikachu did. However, when he did, his eyes went wider than Pikachu's. He saw another Pikachu struggling to walk with a huge apple in its grasp. Its tail was cut in the form of a heart, so it was female. She kept walking until her eyes slid shut and she fell to the ground with a sickly thump.

"Oh no!" Misty shouted, running to the Pikachu's aid. However, she wasn't fast enough. Ash had already picked up the poor pokemon, examining her closely. Her face was cut in different areas,having one big one right across one of her electric pouches. Her arms were badly cut and tail looked partially ripped.

She barely took any breathes also.

"Ash, what do we do!?" Dawn asked, her face twisted with worry.

"..." Ash was silent, studying the poor pokemon. He finally answered, "We need to take it to a Pokemon Center, fast."

"Right!" Everyone replied, getting into a large SUV. In this region, anyone over 13 could drive. Ash sat in the back with the injured Pikachu. His Pikachu was right next to the injured one, checking to make sure she was still breathing and had plenty of electricity.

"Step on it, Brock!" Dawn shouted, pointing forwards. Brock gunned it, making the SUV reach top speed in only a few seconds.

Ash kept a close eye on the injured Pikachu, eyeing her to see any differences. He noticed that there was a small, pink bow on one of her ears. He untied it, tying it onto one of her arms.

The injured Pikachu opened one of her beautiful blue eyes, seeing Ash looking at her. His eyes widened as he tried to talk to her, but all she could hear was his muffled voice. She once more closed her eyes, still feeling conscious, but not for very long.

"..." Ash took in a deep breath. He pet the injured Pikachu's head a little bit, saying softly, "Don't worry. We'll get you some help."

Brock gunned it once more, hitting top speed again. The SUV made swift turns along the asphalt. The Pokemon Center got nearer and nearer. They soon would reach the Pokemon Center and treat the poor Pikachu. However, they also were curious to know why the poor thing was left alone like this.

This is what Ash needed to know. Now.

* * *

**Uh oh. Looks like the little Pikachu needs help now! Good thing they have an SUV.**

**How come this Pikachu's so beat up? Is this the same one from the prologue? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Anyways, signing off!**

**~V-fanfics**


	3. Chapter 2: Help the Poor Pokémon!

**Hello again! Wow, a third update for a minor fan fiction? This won't be happening again, I bet. Unless another fan fiction like Legend of Zelda comes around and impresses me. Anyway, I believe that this will be the last one for the day, anyway. Expect another one next Sunday or, if you're lucky and good little readers, earlier. I'll always be updating regularly, as much as I can. Especially with all the time I have on my hands this week.**

**I'm getting off track here. Let us begin Chapter 2!**

* * *

_Chapter 2: Help the Poor Pokémon!_

* * *

"Look, there it is! The Pokemon Center!" Dawn shouted, pointing in its direction. Everyone in the SUV quickly turned their heads to look out the nearest window. There it was, the Pokemon Center famous for being the most high tech one in the whole world. Its popular orange roof and multi-leveled design also made it the world's largest.

"Good thing we came in an SUV, huh? Without it we wouldn't be able to save the Pikachu." Brock said, looking onto the street for any passing pokemon or human. Everyone nodded or verbally agreed.

Everyone but Ash.

Ash continued to make sure that the injured pokemon stayed alive. He couldn't help but look at the huge gash in one of her electric pockets. '_Who would do such a thing to such a poor pokemon? Did it have a trainer? Is it truly abandoned? If so, who was its trainer?_' Thoughts like these circled around Ash's mind, closing him off from any conversation that may include him. When he snapped out of his thoughts, he turned to his Pikachu.

"Pikachu," Ash said, "I need you to give her some electricity. Can you do that, please?" Pikachu nodded, looking determined to help her. He put his tail on the uninjured electric pouch and electricity started to flow into it. Ash's Pikachu began to watch the injured Pikachu, seeing if it would help her even regain consciousness.

It did.

The injured Pikachu opened one of her gorgeous blue eyes, immediately scanning the area around her. Once she saw Ash's face again, she opened her other eye widely. She looked as though she was going to panic and run. When she tried to get up, however, her pain struck like lightning and forced her to stay down.

"Hey, don't worry. I won't hurt you. I'm here to help." Ash said, trying to comfort the scared pokemon. She looked up at him, just staring. It made Ash feel somewhat weird, until she nodded and shut her eyes again, going to sleep.

"We're here!" Misty said, opening the door and walking out. She was followed by the other girls, followed by Ash, Brock, and Cilan. Ash began to run into the Pokemon Center, knowing that there is no time to waste.

"Nurse Joy! Nurse Joy! We need your help!" Ash pleaded, running into the Pokemon Center. "It's an emergency!"

"Oh dear, what's wrong?" Nurse Joy replied. Ash showed her the injured Pikachu, making sure its eyes weren't forever closed. "Oh my! What happened?"

"We don't know. All we know is that you have to save it!" Ash said, his Pikachu nodding in agreement.

"I'll do the best I can!" Nurse Joy said, taking the tiny Pikachu off of Ash's hands. "Audino! I need a stretcher for an extra small electric Pokemon!"

This made Ash think. Extra small? He looked once more at the injured Pikachu. It looked about five times the size of a Joltik. In other words, very small. He watched as Nurse Joy carefully placed it on the stretcher an Audino gave it, and it was whisked away into the ER.

Minutes passed, then they turned into hours. The group just waited in the room next to the ER. The light was still on, but they didn't know whether the pokemon was safe or not. Everyone had already begun to worry after the first hour that had passed.

Dawn was talking to her Piplup, reassuring it that the injured Pikachu was okay. Iris was sitting and talking to Misty and May, about how they hope that the injured pokemon would be okay. Brock and Cilan discussed ways they could help Nurse Joy. Ash just stared at his Pikachu huddling up with any electric type pokemon everyone had. After the first few minutes, the electric type pokemon had come out of their pokeballs and had huddled around each other, talking in their own natural language.

~In the ER~

"Audino, use the super potion on any remaining wounds!" Nurse Joy ordered, bandaging up the last big wound on the pokemon's body.

"Audin!" Audino replied, obeying Nurse Joy's command. She commenced spraying the super potion all over the body of the poor pokemon. In return, the pokemon winced slightly at the burning sensation of the super potion.

"I'm going to scan you for any illnesses you may have, so stay still okay?" Nurse Joy asked the injured pokemon. After waiting for Audino to finish up spraying the Pikachu, she started the scan. The image of the pokemon on the monitor of the computer was slightly blurred until she ran the second scan.

What she saw, she would never forget.

"Oh my word!" Nurse Joy said, her eyes wide as dinner plates. "This can't be real!"

She ran the scan a third time, fourth time, fifth time. It came up as the same image of the pokemon. Her computer even identified the pokemon as what it was. She looked at the pokemon, her mind racing with questions as to why it was here.

She ran into the room, along with her Audino. It was confused as to why her master was acting so strangely. Nurse Joy picked up the strange pokemon and put it on a different stretcher and pushed it out of the ER.

~In the waiting room~

The light above the door turned off with a suspense-filling "ding". Everyone got up and ran to the door. The electric type pokemon got in front of them, anxious to know what happened to the injured pokemon.

Nurse Joy walked out of the ER with the small "Pikachu" on the stretcher. Her sky-blue eyes were wide, and so were her Audino's. This confused the group of pokemon lovers and their electric type pokemon.

"Is she okay? Is she dead? Does she have Pokerus?" The questions circled around Nurse Joy like a cyclone. As they continued, she just shook her head until their questions ceased.

"Fortunately, she is the healthiest she's been in a few years." This announcement from Nurse Joy made everyone sigh in relief. However, she had more to say. "Ash, we need to talk."

The now smiling pokemon trainer looked at Nurse Joy's solemn face. His smile was wiped clean off his face. "Yeah, Nurse Joy? Do you need something?"

Her head went down, her Audino following her movements. The group held their breaths, bracing themselves for the worst and hoping for the best. The "Pikachu" on the stretcher, still fast asleep, rolled over. This caught the attention of the other electric-type pokemon that were outside of their pokeballs. They all climbed or flew up to the stretcher to check on her, wondering if she would wake up.

"What is it you need to tell me?" Ash asked a second time, getting more and more curious as time passed. He looked back from Nurse Joy to the "Pikachu" back to Nurse Joy. "Is something wrong?"

"No…" Nurse Joy replied. "It's... It's just odd..."

Ash raised a brow in confusion. "What do you mean, Nurse Joy? Odd that it was found hurt like this?"

"Not exactly..." Nurse Joy answered, looking Ash solemnly in the eyes. "What I'm trying to say is..."

Ash waited for Nurse Joy to gather her thoughts, for he, too, was attempting to say anything to her, to ease her process of thought. However, what she said made his thought go right out the window.

"Ash, this is a legendary Pokémon. It's new, and it's the only one left."

* * *

**Oh my! A new legendary Pokémon in the form of a Pikachu? How could this be?**

**Well, unless you didn't read the title of this fan fiction, you'd have no idea what it would be named.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Review if you have any criticism or anything you would like to say about the fan fiction. I will see you in this fan fiction again soon!**

**Signing out,**

**~V-fanfics**


End file.
